


Three Thieves

by foxandstone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Ben is 25, F/M, First Time, Light Angst, Light Dom!Kylo, Rapunzel AU, Rey Got a Little Mixed With Flynn Rider, Rey is 19, Reylo Secret Santa 2018, Sexual Tension, Slight OOC Rey, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU, Tangled AU, This Isn't Really How the Force Works, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxandstone/pseuds/foxandstone
Summary: Snoke stole a baby.Rey stole a lightsaber.Kylo Ren stole Rey's heart.Written as a Reylo Secret Santa 2018 gift.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonymousJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousJedi/gifts).



> Hello! This is the first fic I've ever written and I have no idea if it's any good. I plan on releasing a chapter every couple of days. Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are highly encouraged!
> 
> The story is unbeta'd, so I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes. Oh, and the rating is for later chapters.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Everyone in the kingdom knew the story.

Twenty-five years ago, the queen of Alderaan gave birth to a raven-haired prince. It is said that when Prince Ben was born, there was a shockwave that travelled through the force. Even those with the lightest force sensitivity could feel an inexplicable tingling the moment he entered the world. Soon after, the king and queen held a grand celebration. There was music and dancing, and people gathered in great crowds to listen to men prophesying that this powerful child would bring a new era of peace and prosperity to all the land.

Early the next morning, long after the king and queen had fallen asleep to the sounds of late-night revels in the streets, Queen Leia awoke with a start. Rushing to the nursery, she was met with an open window and an empty crib. A search ensued which swept the entire kingdom and lasted months, but the little prince was nowhere to be found. Every year from then on, on Ben’s birthday, the king and queen called held another celebration much like the first. There was music and dancing, but before that began all of the force-sensitive in Alderaan gathered in the town square for a vigil. Collectively, they would reach out for their future king through the force, creating a ripple not unlike the one felt with Ben’s birth. During these vigils, Queen Leia and King Han sat and prayed that their son was alive and that he would one day come home to them.

Everyone in the kingdom knew the story except, of course, Kylo Ren.


	2. Chapter One: Rey

Rey dashed through the forest, clutching her satchel tightly to her chest. As Rey snuck into the castle several days ago, she had only meant to steal some gold, and maybe a few pieces of the queen’s jewellery that wouldn’t be missed. When she saw the lightsaber in the center of the room though, held in a shiny glass display case, she couldn’t help herself. It called out to her, and before Rey knew it her hand was reaching towards it. How was she supposed to know that it once belonged to Prince Luke, and before that, King Anakin? Or, more importantly, that it was being preserved for the lost prince?

All Rey knew was that once she grabbed onto it, nothing had ever felt more right. Thus, she found herself in her current predicament. She leapt over tree roots and dead foliage, trying to put distance between herself and her pursuers, who continued to fire their blasters in her general direction. Rey glanced over her shoulder to check the progress of the palace guards when her next footfall connected with nothing but air and she was falling. Apparently, she had missed the small cliff directly in front of her and had stepped right off of it. Tucking in her limbs, she managed to land relatively uninjured with a forward roll.

The guards skidded to a stop at the top of cliff and began firing down at her while searching for a safe way to the bottom. Seeking cover behind a large boulder, Rey yelped in surprise when its vine-covered rock face gave way and she fell into the mouth of a well-concealed cave. Crawling to her feet, she took in her new surroundings. The cave appeared to tunnel off, with a small dot of light at the other end. With the sound of blaster shots coming closer, Rey took a chance and ran down the length of the tunnel, blinded by the bright sun when she made it out the other side.

Blinking few times, Rey realized she was standing in a clearing surrounded by dense forest and tall walls of rock. Across from her stood a dark stone tower that jutted up into the sky with a single window at the very top. Rey didn’t know where else to turn, so she approached the monument and took a walk around its perimeter. No doorway in sight, she glanced upwards at the window once more. Then, Rey started to climb.

The ascent was difficult. She scraped her hands and knees on the rough stone multiple times, but eventually she reached the window. Rey hoisted herself over the ledge, falling onto the floor of the other side in an undignified sprawl. She had just enough time to process that she was standing in a large training room, equipped with every weapon imaginable, before her vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I know. They get longer eventually, I promise!


	3. The Tower

_ She dreamed of an island. It was a sanctuary-- far away from the people who would use her, far away from poverty and hunger, far away from the world. She was swimming towards it, bobbing in the waves as she approached the shore. Suddenly, her arms and legs stopped working. She strained against invisible ropes but could not move. Rey watched the island disappear as she sunk below the surface, immobilized as she was dragged down to the deep. _

 

~~~~~~

 

Rey awoke with a gasp. Her limbs were stuck to an armchair, short ropes binding her to it. She sat in the training room she viewed after hoisting herself through the window, but now she could see that the space also contained a kitchen and living area, with stairs to one side that seemed to lead up to a loft bedroom. Everything was decorated in blacks and greys, with the occasional splash of red the shade of fresh blood. Rey craned her neck to look behind her, as an imposing figure entered her line of sight.

“It will never work, you know,” the man’s deep voice reverberated in Rey’s chest.

He was tall, well over six feet, and exceptionally broad. He wore a long, mandarin collared coat with leggings that tucked into heavy leather boots. A wide belt cinched the coat around his waist and gloves covered both hands. Everything was black. Raven hair fell in waves to his chin, framing a pale face with plush lips and a prominent nose. Two dark eyes bored into Rey from beneath a low brow.

“Wh- what will never work?”

“Father warned me about you, about all of you. That you would try to lure me into the light with false promises. I’ve trained my whole life to fight against you, and it will be no difficulty to defeat a villain as small as you. You will never succeed.”

“Look, sir, I have no idea who you are or what you’re talking about, but I can assure you I’m not here to mess with you. I just stumbled upon your tower by accident while I was running away from a pack of evil bandits who were trying to attack me for no good reason. If you just give me my bag back I’ll-”

“LIES! If you didn’t come here for me, then why would you bring  _ this _ ?”

The man stretched his arm out, open palmed. Rey heard something whizz through the air before flying into his gloved hand with a firm slap. Her heart dropped.  _ Kriff! That blasted lightsaber. _

“Hey, I can explain! A girl has to protect herself. Do you expect me to wander around without a weapon? Of course not. So I always carry one with me. Don’t you? That’s what… Hey, what’s going on?” Rey stopped her rambling when the man before her fell to his knees, clutching his ears and wincing as if in great pain. She was about to ask him again before she felt it, too. A tingling in her fingertips that ran up her arms and breezed across her neck before travelling down her spine. Eventually, she could think of nothing but two words, as if they were plastered against her skull:  _ Come home. _


	4. Chapter Three: Villains

“I will destroy them all.” The man worked his jaw in anger as soon as the wave died down and he was able to stand. “Every year, they attack me. They try to pull me into the light. But Father says I must resist, I must stay on the dark side where I belong. Only then, once my training is complete, can I step out and take my rightful place as ruler of the kingdom.”

_ Kriff, this man is crazy. _

“Ummm… Okay. Look, I’m just a nobody. Some might even call me a scavenger. I’m not here for you. I don’t care about politics. If you just give me my lightsaber back and let me leave, I promise you’ll never see me again. Do we have a deal?”

The room was silent for a moment. Then, almost inaudibly, the man breathed, “Take me to them.”

“...what?”

“Take me to them, these villains who attack me every year, and I will release you. Father says I am not ready to face them yet, but I’ve been ready for years. I want to prove myself.”

“For reasons I don’t feel like explaining, I really can’t go into the city. Can’t you just go yourself?”

“No.”

“...no?”

“No. I… need a guide. Go with me and I’ll even give you back your precious lightsaber, little scavenger.”

Rey weighed her options. She could try to escape but this mysterious man was much larger than her, verifiably insane, and obviously trained in the force. It seemed her only choice was to go along with his plan, at least to begin with. Once they were in the forest, she could always grab her satchel and make a run for it. Until then, she’d just have to grin and bear it.

“Fine. I’ll do it. But you’re going to have to untie me first, and we’ll need to pack some food from your pantry. Actually, not some-- all of it.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Once their bags were packed, Rey stood there expectantly. Rey’s lightsaber was firmly attached to the man’s hip, opposite what appeared to be the hilt of his own saber. She eyed it enviously.

“So… how do we get down?”

“Well, Father always uses the force to levitate himself, but he refuses to teach me how. We can use your method.”

_ Climbing with a lunatic, it is then. _

Rey began her descent first and the man observed from above, studying her before following her lead. He was annoyingly good at it for what appeared to be his first time climbing-- his long limbs reaching the hand- and footholds with ease. Safely at the bottom, Rey watched as the man land heavily on the grassy meadow. A look of shock crossed his face, and he froze before taking a few tentative steps forward.

“The ground. It’s… soft.”

“Well, yes, it did rain a little bit last night. Wait… is this your first time outside?” Rey was floored at the thought.

“Yes.”

“Ever?”

“Yes.”

The man did not speak again for the rest of the day.

 

~~~~~~

 

Snoke, on the other hand, did a lot of speaking that day. Well, that is if you consider incoherent angry bellowing to be “speaking”. He knew this day would be, as it always was, a terrible temptation for his adopted son. Snoke intended on training the boy hard through the night to make him forget all about today. Before he even levitated himself up to his son’s chamber, he knew something was amiss. He couldn’t feel the boy through the force, and his worries confirmed when he was nowhere to be seen.

After containing his rage, Snoke comforted himself with a single thought- his son couldn’t have gone far.


End file.
